


Liar, Liar

by GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Choking, Doomed Relationship, M/M, Religious Content, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Wing Worship, season 6 angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys/pseuds/GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“oh, but my sins must have been holy, for the way I worshiped him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar, Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Written right before I fell asleep last night (which really gives you some insight into my moods at night) and because I will always enjoy writing fucked up Crowstiel ficlets more than anything else.
> 
> ALSO: How does one actually write real sex scenes because for whatever reason this was as graphic as I could go without feeling like it's horribly forced and awkward.

Sometimes, in the middle of a conversation or an argument or a particularly violent kiss Crowley will realize that Castiel is lying to him.

There is never any build up to these random realizations, they will just happen sometimes when he is with the angel.

These moments never exactly surprise him, they aren't even really positive or negative thoughts. He will just suddenly know that the words that just left Cas' mouth are complete and utter fabrication.

Crowley doesn't even blame him for it. Of course Castiel would lie as often as he could while in his company, of course he would refrain from telling the truth to the bloody king of Hell. Crowley wouldn't expect anything less from an angel as cunning as his.

But just because he understands it doesn't mean that it doesn't sting sometimes. Especially during moments like this. Those moments when all the arguing and demeaning words and shoving turned into kissing and a snap of the fingers and the two of them falling into a bed on the other side of the world.

Those moments were supposed to be different.

Sure, it was always rough, always selfish and raw and cruel but what else would intimacy between two monsters like them look like?

Crowley stared up at Castiel, the angel had his eyes closed and his mouth hung open as he sat astride him, hands on his chest and nails digging harshly into his skin as he rose up and down.

All that was fine, all of that was gorgeous, a sight he wanted to burn into the backs of his eyelids so that he could see it each and every time he closed his eyes.

The problem was the name falling breathily from Cas' lips.

It was Crowley's name. And Crowley knew better than to believe the Castiel would ever moan his name in ecstasy.

This was so calculated and rehearsed that it made the place where he would have had a heart if he wasn't who he was, clench.

This was just Cas copying what he knew humans were supposed to do.

He knew that when you had sex with someone you ought to moan their name and show them just how much you wanted them. And Cas was trying his very best to make it seem like he wanted the King of Hell.

Crowley sat up, shifting the thing in his his lap and making Cas twitch and shudder at the change in position. He reached up and placed a hand on the side of his neck, pressing down hard enough that it would be too much for anything other than an angel.

Cas opened his eyes to stare at him serenely, all the while still trying to grind down on to him.

Crowley pressed down on his windpipe with his thumb and waited for Castiel to focus back on him. "Stop lying." He murmured once he'd gotten his attention.

The angel tilted his head like he had no idea what Crowley was going on about and Crowley was torn between wanting to tie him to this bed and never letting him leave and pulling away and staying far underground where this horrible thing could never find him again for the next thousand years.

Cas seemed to ignore him because he just kept riding him, hands coming up to his shoulders, drawing blood where his nails scratched at him.

His head was thrown back, dark hair surrounding him, looking ironically, like a sort of shadow of a halo and Crowley is fairly sure that if he had to pick some false Idol to worship it would be this thing, this child, this monster.

He shakes his head, attempting to rid himself of thoughts as wrong as that and reached up, digging his fingers into black, crooked and torn up wings.

Castiel jumped and almost pulled away from him but Crowley softened his grip, carefully dragging his hands over twisted feathers, waiting for the angel to relax into his touch.

He leaned in to kiss him when Cas finally did, knowing perhaps more than Castiel even did just how difficult it must be to show every inch of himself the way Cas was at this moment. Hell, letting a demon grab at his already broken wings, letting a demon taint them with sulfur must be a much worse sin than even letting a demon take him to bed.

Cas comes quietly, with a moan that sounds suspiciously like a sob and collapses on top of him, Crowley follows seconds after.

It takes a few heavy moments but eventually Castiel lifts his head and smiles at him. He always was happier, lighter after sex as opposed to Crowley who now felt as though he had to cleanse himself fast, find some simple demon to fuck before the scent and taste of Castiel ruined him. Before he became more slave to Heaven than ruler of Hell.

Cas slid off of him and rolled over onto his back on the bed.

The ached as well, almost as much as it did when Cas lied, when he naively did something that he didn't know he shouldn't.

He didn't realize what he was getting himself into, staying in a demon's bed when he should have taken the opportunity to get out and find someplace safe. He didn't understand that when the King of Hell had a hand wrapped around his neck more often than not he should be fighting back, not ignoring it in favor of chasing carnal pleasure. He didn't understand-

"I need to go." Cas said suddenly, breaking the heavy silence that Crowley hadn't even realized had developed between them. "Heaven needs me. I'll speak to you soon."

Then he's gone.

Again.

And Crowley can't help but wonder if any of this was even real because it seems that right when he's gotten a grip on Castiel he slips away again.

* * *

 

 

It's a month later, it seems like it's been both a millennium and half a second the next time it happens.

Crowley is pressing fingers slowly inside him and smiling as heaven's soldier coils and shivers underneath him and keeps pressing upward, trying to bring him further inside.

It's then that Castiel locks gazes with him and wraps his legs tighter around his waist and says "Hurry up demon, or I'm leaving."

That's yet another lie but it's one that makes Crowley smirk.

Who does Cas think he's fooling? They both know exactly how selfish he is. They both know that it is practically impossible for him to leave once they've gotten started. "Yet again" He murmured, lips somewhere around Castiel's Adam's apple "I must ask that you stop lying to me, darling."

Cas still looks confused, of course he does, when did he not? He seems to think about it for a minute before he shakes his head "and again, I don't understand what you're talking about."

But than, that is the fundamental difference between them. Cas never stopped lying around the demon and Crowley couldn't help but tell the truth when around the angel.

The demon laughed at him, shaking his head and leaned in to bite at the angel's lips "We're never going to work if we can't start communicating, sweetheart."

Cas shrugged, his mouth hanging open, almost like he knew just how much that drove Crowley crazy (and he probably did, the _monster_ ) "So, we won't work."

Crowley stared at him for a long moment, almost for a brief second, scared because sure he called Cas a monster all the time in his mind (and every once and a while to his face) but fuck, this little fallen angel that was currently wrapped around him was a fucking monster.

He smiled back at him, hoping that Castiel wouldn't see just how brittle it was. "Fine by me, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> When I call cas a monster I really mean it in the nicest possible way, he's my precious selfish, greedy little monster/angel.  
> Comment below!  
> -  
> EDIT:
> 
> I finally have a fandom blog! All of you should come talk to me at http://crossroadsbela.tumblr.com/ !! I'd love to hear from my readers!


End file.
